Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by AtlantianLaw
Summary: ZukoxOC... yes, I hate OCs too. But you should still read it. And critique. Gently! This is one of my first fanfics, so feel free to comment, but be kind, please. No one likes to be completely destroyed by criticism.


**So, here's my first chapter... it starts a little slow, but the story is going to pick up, I swear. **

* * *

"I'm not here to hurt you." Tae-Shin exhaled forcefully through her nostrils. 

"Oh yeah? Then why were you following us?" Sokka demanded, finishing tying the girl's bonds and forcing her onto a rock.

"Please, even if I wanted to, with a warrior, a water bender, and the freakin' Avatar, do you think I could really hurt your posse?" Tae struggled with the rope as Katara and Aang returned from scouting the surrounding brush. "I'm here to help."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, see, Zuko and I were childhood friends… not intentionally, just sort of by chance. I think I can reach him, possibly get him to call off this inane search for you." She waved towards Aang vaguely.

"You honestly think we're just going to let you go running off to Zuko so you can tell him where you last saw us?" Sokka folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Sokka, she might be telling the truth; she might actually want to help us." Katara quieted her brother.

"Don't you both think this is more up to the Avatar than either of you?" Tae asked, finally loosening her bonds enough to slip her hands free. She shook out her tight muscles and stood, stretching.

"How do you plan to gain his trust?" Aang asked, focusing intently on his staff.

"Leave that part to me. I will need a little help putting on a bit of a performance, though…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae lashed out with a powerful kick, only to be knocked to the ground by Sokka; Katara unleashed a burst of water on her, pummeling her back a few feet. "Tae, are you sure you're alright?"

"Unless you know of a way to fake injuries, yes, I'm fine. Let's keep going." Sokka and Katara continued to beat Tae, all the while looking hesitant and resisting trying to hurt her, despite her assurances that she was fine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the boat came up the river, Tae artfully ripped the shoulder of her tunic, revealing bare tanned shoulder before stumbling out of the bushes to collapse on the beach within sight of the vessel. She had just sharply nicked her head on a nearby rock, so she was bleeding profusely from a large wound and becoming dizzier by the second. "Zuko, you narcissistic psycho, you better notice me." Tae muttered before blacking out on the soft warm sandy beach. At the edge of her consciousness she could have sworn she heard Zuko's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae awoke with a start and sat up quickly, only to be forced back to laying as her head spun and her stomach threatened to expel its contents. Her head throbbed and her entire body felt as if it had been pelted with rocks. "Somebody kill me." She murmured, raising a hand to her forehead.

"Someone very nearly did." A voice from the corner reached her ears. Tae sat up again quickly, leaning against the wall, clutching the bed sheet to her bandaged chest with one hand and groping for a weapon with the other. A light flared, momentarily blinding the girl, and she threw her free hand up to shield her eyes.

"Where am I?" Tae demanded more bravely than she felt. Her plan had been to be picked up by Zuko's ship; at the moment she had no way of knowing if the plan had gone accordingly or not.

"On a Fire Navy ship." The male voice told her; Tae slowly lowered her hand, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light – in the corner of the small chamber was an elderly man, a man Tae vaguely recognized, but couldn't seem to place. Then, just as the flames had blinded her suddenly, a brilliant flash of memory came back to her.

"General Iroh!" Tae leapt from the bed and embraced the old general, happy to see a friendly familiar face, and relieved that she was at least on the right ship.

"Well, my dear, as nice as it is to have a pretty girl's arms wrapped around my neck, I'm afraid I don't seem to know who you are." Iroh gently unwound Tae from his neck and held her away from him at arms' length, examining her face.

"Forgive me, General," Tae clasped her hands together and bowed, "My name is Tae-Shin Mai of the Fire Nation. For the past four years I have lived in exile from my homeland. I recognized you because I used to know your nephew, Prince Zuko. He and I were childhood playmates." Recognition registered on Iroh's face before he clasped Tae to him once more and hugged her tightly.

"Tae-Shin Mai, I had no idea you were all the way out here. It is so good to see you again, my dear!"

"How did I come to be here, my lord?" Tae asked, releasing the general and stepping back to look at him.

"We found you on a riverbank a few days back. You were badly injured and unconscious. The crew brought you aboard and we have been caring for you ever since. Now, tell me, how did you end up on that beach in such a condition?"

Just as Tae was preparing her lie, a new voice rang down the halls; "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" It was younger voice, but still male – Tae had the feeling that everyone on this ship was going to be male – it had to be Zuko. Iroh answered back, calling for Zuko to come down to Tae's room. Tae suddenly realized how bare-skinned she was. Bandages were wrapped firmly around her chest, under her arms, covering her bosom, and her thick woolen pants had been replaced with thin cotton ones. Her feet were even bare, and whoever had bandaged her chest and changed her clothes had also unbound her hair from its tight braided bun, washed it, and combed it, tying it loosely back into a high pony tail atop her head. Reaching quickly behind her, she snatched the sheet from the bed and draped it over her shoulders, covering her torso and giving another layer to her legs.

Zuko burst in, in all his huffy, bitter, angry teenage glory. Tae forgot to breathe momentarily; the last time she had seen Zuko, he had been a boy. Apparently being maimed by your father and living on a Fire Navy vessel for years in exile from your kingdom did a lot for him – he had filled out in a very impressive manner, and the scar that covered nearly half of his face had softened, giving him a dignified, worldly look, making him appear older than he actually was. "Uncle, we have work to do. I can't have you spending all day watching this girl sleep."

"Well, it's lovely to see you again too, your Highness." Tae bowed as well she could being mostly naked and wrapped in a bed sheet.

"As you can see, Prince Zuko, it is unnecessary for me to watch her sleep anymore – Tae-Shin Mai is awake and recovering nicely, as far as I can tell." Zuko paused and turned his glare to Tae; even though Tae knew she wasn't looking her best, but she wasn't used to men just glancing past her, like Zuko did as his eyes roved over her battered body.

"I appreciate you taking the time to retrieve me from the beach, my lord." Tae inclined her head towards Zuko, attempting to show a semblance of respect towards the supposed future leader of the conquering empire. "I am Tae-"

"Tae-Shin Mai; yes, I know who you are, Tai, and I wish to speak to you later, when I have a free moment." Zuko said curtly, turning on his heel and marching out.

"I don't remember this side of him…" Tae said, moving to sit on the mattress dejectedly.

"Life changes people." Iroh said solemnly, bowing and turning to leave Tae alone. "There is a change of fresh clothes, clean bandages, and a washroom down the hall to your left, my dear. There's a latch on the inside of the door. Towels are in the cabinet there. If you are planning on joining us for dinner, I suggest you wash and change your dressings before hand." He exited; Tae sat for a moment with her thoughts, then decided everything could be worked out better while sitting in a steaming bath. One thing she could appreciate about being back with fire benders was the constant source of convenient steaming bath water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winding her hair around into a bun on the back her head, Tae left part of the tight braid loose to dangle behind the braided bun. She glanced at herself in the mirror, "Well," she sighed resignedly, "I could look worse." Her face was still bruised, but the swelling had gone down and the cuts were beginning to heal. Stepping back to double check her appearance, she marveled once more at the old general's ability to pick clothes for a woman – he had her clad in thin black cotton pants, a sheer black tank-dress whose skirt was slit up her thighs, and a matching tunic shirt that belted smartly at the waist with a thick silk belt and soft silk slippers. With her hair done properly and appropriate attire, Tae almost felt as if she were back at home, preparing to attend a feast or Consulate meeting with her parents.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it... like I said, I'm just getting started with this... it's my first fic, so please be kind! I would love some feedback!**


End file.
